


Or Not

by gardnerhill



Series: 221b Ficlets by Gardnerhill [7]
Category: Sherlock Holmes (BBC Radio)
Genre: 221B Ficlet, Community: watsons_woes, Gen, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-17
Updated: 2016-07-17
Packaged: 2018-07-24 17:38:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7517329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gardnerhill/pseuds/gardnerhill
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You know that scene in <i>Enter the Dragon</i> where Bruce Lee is up against a warlord’s entire army?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Or Not

**Author's Note:**

> For the 2016 July Watson's Woes Promptfest prompt #17, **A Team Effort:** Teamwork saves the day, or not. Further Note: The BBC Radio One adaptation of “The Final Problem” is spectacular, especially the first half that goes back-and-forth between Holmes and the police’s strategy meeting and Professor Moriarty holding his own “business” meeting at the same time.

Foolproof.

Let the rat Holmes, nibbling through my dwelling and trying to reach the head of the household, find my team in place!

For a rat, cats. I have enough slum cutthroats at my disposal to slaughter an entire mathematics class, and hired for less than the cost of a supper at Pagani’s. Holmes is clever but can be killed by a brute with a rock as easily as the next man.

Should he survive those, my exterminators will find him. My best lieutenants are well-paid and well-equipped to command others to corner such a rodent – to hire a fleet of cabbies to seek out and “accidentally” trample one particular meddling passerby, to ensure that a squad of workmen “accidentally” drop a corner-stone on a head with less cranial development than I’d suspected. All this takes place whilst I am drumming astronomy trajectories into dullards’ heads at university.

And my High Table is waiting for the fool even if he passes the hirelings and the tradesmen – my hand-picked inner circle of nine who can buy railways and topple Parliamentarians at my signal, the threads that run from the centre of my web to reach out to all the others, consolidating my power into one massive wall of destruction.

Holmes will never get to me. My onslaught against him is foolproof.

…BASTARD!!!!


End file.
